1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to packaging, and in particular, to packaging for cathode ray tube (“CRT”) components.
2. Background of the Invention
Cathode ray tubes are typically constructed of glass funnels and glass face panels and are inherently fragile. Therefore, in transporting CRT components, careful packaging is vital in insuring-the CRT components are transported without breakage or surface abrasion. Typical CRT packaging consists of cardboard cartons utilizing corrugated components. Corrugated packaging does not tend to be reusable. Corrugated packaging can be disposable. However, when disposed of, it is a very large mass of material that if covered will remain intact for years in a landfill. Corrugated materials will lose considerable strength during rough handling, humid conditions, and water saturation. Conventional corrugated packaging for CRT components requires substantial labor in the assembly and disassembly for reuse. If the corrugated packaging is returned for reuse or inventoried, the space required to do so is very costly. Further, the corrugated material must be coated with a non-abrasive material to prevent surface abrasion to the glass.
It is also known to use reusable thermoformed plastic trays to transport CRT components. Plastic trays tend to scratch the surfaces of CRT components over long trailer rides due to the plastic tray not conforming to the CRT component surfaces very closely, thus causing excessive movement between the CRT glass and the plastic tray. Plastic trays for components also do not nest very well for return shipments, therefore increasing freight cost considerably.